


Oh, Mr Teacher, You And Your Red Rum

by orphan_account



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot Twists, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wasn't a bad kid, he got good grades, he had friends, he was on the school debate team, Frank was a generally good student. </p><p>Then Mr. Way turned up. </p><p>Gerard was not a good student. He got drunk, his only friends were drug dealers, and he made his way through high school and college by screwing all of his teachers and by cheating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Detention

Title: Oh, Teacher, you and your red rum.

Frank wasn't a bad kid, he got good grades, he had friends, he was on the school debate team, Frank was a generally good student. 

Then Mr. Way turned up. 

Gerard was not a good student. He got drunk, his only friends were drug dealers, and he made his way through high school and college by screwing all of his teachers and by cheating.

When Belville High, his old high school, hired him, he wasn't surprised, considering the new head teacher was one of the first of his teachers that he fucked. Miss Gensals was a fairly plum woman in her mid thirties when he left high school, and now she was an even more plump woman in her early fourties, still mocked with the nickname "Gensals genitals "and Gerard, as a man who had seen her genitals, knew she didn't live up to the name. He was hired as the new head of the English Department, and quickly decided that his home room group needed a news seating plan. 

When Mr Way walked in to the English room, he saw his students happily chatting away, and decided what he needed to do. "Hello, class!" He yelled, it was a group of Juniors, who quickly shut up when the new teacher asked for attention. "I am Mr Way" he continued, as he scribbled his name in a messy scrawl across the whiteboard, before turning to the class, "everyone, please stand up, I have decided that I need a new seating plan, so I can truly evaluate your individual skills!" He looked over the sea of students, one near the back caught his eye. 

He had shoulder length, chocolate brown hair, and bright, hazel-honey eyes. He stood around 5"2', or 5"4' at most, and was skinny by all standards. Gerard pointed a long and pail finger at him. "You!" He yelled, the poor kid was practically trembling at the sudden yell directed at him, "Name?"  
"Frank, sir," his voice shook slightly "Frank Iero"  
"Sit here, please," he pointed at the seat closest to his desk, the boy, Frank, walked quickly and slid into the seat, before arranging his equipment on the desk. Gerard moved his gaze to the boy who was previously sat next to Frank, who had bright blue eyes and collar length black hair, with red layered underneath it. "Name?"   
"Leto," he uttered, doing his azalea best (worst) James Bond impression "Jared Leto"   
"Here, please," he placed Jared one spot behind Frank. 

He repeated this process with all 22 of the students, and seeking out which ones would be the easiest to manipulate , but he kept on thinking about the boy he had sat in front of him. 

The next few months passed by in a bland blur of classes and students, but on the last day of school before they broke up for two weeks for Christmas, he cornered the boy who had captured his mind from the first moment he set eyes on him. Frank fucking Iero. It was last period before they broke up for two weeks, and they were all filling in the "personality leafs" that the school had sent out, they were doing some "school tree" with each student on it, or something equally stupid. Gerard wandered around the class room, glancing at random students notes on themselves, pausing to read through certain students profiles. He stopped behind Frank and read through his little profile;   
"Name: Frank Iero  
Age:16  
Birthday: 31/10  
Special skills: I have no skills  
Personality traits: I am a very bland person."  
"I don't believe this is sufficient amount of work Frankie...two hours after school, no questions" he whispered before the boy could protest. 

Five minutes later, the bell rang and all the students fled the room, not many students and teachers had shown up that day because of the heavy snow, and most teachers were leaving early for their holidays, so the only people left in the school were Frank, Gerard, Miss Gensils and...  
"Hey Angel" Jared whispered in Frank's ear as he boxed Frank in, much like Gerard did earlier.  
"I have to stay behind for detention, Jay...stay with me?" Frank replied, giving his best pout  
"Better make up for it latter, babe..."  
"Y'know I will honey" Frank winked at his boyfriend and kissed the underside of his jaw.

Gerard's phone buzzed, it was Gensils. He guessed she wanted him to pick up their relationship from where it finished, so Gerard rather reluctantly, stood up. Sure, he could say he was busy, but he could go for a quicky and he could have it back up again by the time he got Frank on his hands and knees.

"As much as I'd like to stay and listen to you two make references to oral sex, I have a meeting, I'll be back in an hour. I'm locking the door so you can't leave, and if you go out the fire exit you'll set off he alam system, and I'll be calling both of your mothers," Frank blushed as their teacher called them out on their arrangements. Gerard left the room, and went to the principals office with a grin on his face.

"Hey Frankie..." Frank looked up from the floor as Jared slid him off of the desk he was sat on and into his lap, "How about you make up for this now instead of later..." Jared whispered in his ear. Frank smirked.   
"I like your thinking Jay," 

Jared slid Frank off of his lap and stood between the rows of desks, while Frank crawled to him and sat on his knees in front of him. He reached up and undid his trousers, and pulled them down. "Jared, you naught bastard, didn't your mother ever tell you to buy underwear?" He tutted as he lazily started jacking him off.  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to wear girls lace throngs?" He replied, looking down at the pink lace strap that rested on his hip. Jared whipped his phone out and began filming his boyfriend.  
"You love me really, bitch" he muttered as he kissed the tip of his boyfriends dick.  
"Oh, please, I think if anyone's the bitch in this relationship it's you" he growled as he tangled his fingers in Frank's silky hair.   
"Hmm" Frank sent vibrations running through Jared dick as he took him further down his throat. He hollowed out his cheeks and glanced up at Jared with big, amber eyes. Jared pushed down on his head, making him take in all 8 inches of his dick down his throat. Frank gagged and he began massaging Jared's balls with his finger tips. Jared moaned at the wet head of his boyfriend's tight throat. Frank looked up at the camera. As he bobbed his head. He looked perfectly innocent apart from the fact that he had a dick rammed down his throat. Jared moved the camera to the side, so he could see his boyfriend from all angles whenever he wanted. He used his one free hand to roughly guide Frank's head back and forth, before he came down his throat. He watched Frank swallow before he took his dick out and pulled his trousers up.


	2. Optical illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is gore in this chapter and prostitution, and also smutty smut.

Gerard came back after 30 minutes, his hair slightly ruffled. He was about to enter the class room, but he caught a glimpse of what was going on inside the room because of the glass panel in the door. He slipped his phone out and began filming.

"Jared, Baby, Jared..." Frank moaned softly as he eased himself down onto his boyfriend's dick. Jared held his hips firmly, making sure that he didn't slip and fall (total mood killer) and helped Frank slide down onto his crotch   
"You're such a fucking slut, Frankie," he whispered and he began moving his hips "such a fucking slut for me, I was made for loving you, Baby, you were made for loving me,"

Frank knew he had to finish Jared off quickly, or their teacher would walk in on them. He moved as quickly as he could, which was fairly fast considering their only lube was swear and spit, but he got Jared and himself off in 5 minutes. Frank was wearing a condom to avoid a sticky situation, but Jared didn't have to worry about that, all he had to worry about was moving Frank's panties back into place quickly. 

As soon as he came, he reached into his bag. Frank curriously began lifting himself up so he could see what Jared was doing, but Jared just pushed him down again as he continued looking. Finally, he pulled out a brown paper bag and turned back to his boyfriend. "Close your eyes," he whispered, Frank complied and allowed Jared to slowly pull his dick out of him. What he didn't expect was the intrusion of another object into him. It was thick, and maybe around 4 or 5 inches long, and it felt cold inside him. He blinked his eyes open and looked at his boyfriend with curiosity. Jared just held up a plastic packet with "Metal, hard core BDSM, Xlarge, Hold it in, stretch it out, Princess Buttplug." Written on it.  
"You just had to pick the 'Hard core' plug" Frank giggled as he adjusted his panties and trousers so he was descent.  
"It was the princess part that drew my attention, Honey," Jared muttered as he also pulled up his trousers.   
"Yeah well, maybe get a small one next time, it hurts like a bitch"  
"You'll get used to it,"

Gerard smirked as he saved the video twice and slipped his phone into his pocket. He could very easily get what he wanted now, black mailing the kid would be easy. Now all he had to do was get the Leto kid out of the way...

Jared and Frank finished their detention with Gerard, who had came in 10 minutes after they'd finished fucking. Jared picked Frank up, bridal style and began waltzing out of the class room, all smiles and giggles, before Gerard grabbed Jared's arm. "I'd like to speak to you alone, for a minute, Mr Leto," he stated rather blankly. Jared put frank down kissed him on the cheek. He tossed him his locker key   
"Grab the shit from my locker, there's a couple of helmets in their, I'll meet you by my Harley,"  
Frank nodded, and walked away, swaying his hips in a rather sexual way.

"Harley?" Gerard questioned  
"Yeah, my motor bike, y'know...Harley Davidson..."  
"I'm aware of the motorcycle brand, Mr Leto, but I'm also aware of what you and Mr Iero did in this room not an hour ago,"  
"W-what?"  
Gerard took his phone out of his pocket and showed Jared the clear footage he had of the pair.  
"This...this is very incriminating, Leto, I can't begin to think what would happen if this was anonymously emailed to your parents..."  
Jared went white as a ghost, and his eye grew wide  
"Please Mr Way you can't do that to me and Frankie...you'll get done for having underaged porn! You can't do shit!" He yelled  
"Not if they can't trace it back to me," it was a bluff. Of course they would be able to trace it back to Gerard. Luckily, Jared wasn't thinking straight. "Meet me at 4 AM, this Sunday, in the alley beside The Swan pub, walk, come disguised, tell no one, be discrete, don't tell Frank about the footage. We'll discuss payment when we're there,"

Sure enough, Jared turned up in that alley, 2 AM on the dot. The area was abandoned, the pub had been closed for 2 years. Soon after he arrived, a car pulled up next to the alley. Jared, who had dyed his hair completely black, walked up up to the car. Sure enough, Gerard rolled down the window. "Get in. We are driving out of state, but I promise you'll be back in Newark for 6, and I'm not going to rape you or any of that shit," he stated. Jared got in the back seat, and waited for Gerard to stop driving.

Two hours later, they parked near a motel. Gerard turned to Jared, and told him to book a room with one, king sized bed, under the name 'Greene'. He pressed some money into the palm of his hand and watched him walk into the motel. Gerard got out of the car and walked into the alley next to the hotel, he knew their were a few scantily clad women dotted around the area. He knew this area, it was known for its notorious sex workers. He spotted one girl, who was around 5"4' and looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Her hair was bleach blonde and matted with what appeared to be dried semen. She was only wearing a torn up belly shirt and a pair of short shorts. Gerard had his target.  
"Hey, how much do you charge for a night with two guys, you can spend the night in a soft bed and we'll give you food," he grinned at her, as she thought for a moment.  
"50," she finally decided.  
"C'mon then, what's your name?"   
"Crystallin"   
"Ok, go into the hotel and ask to speak to Mr Greene,"  
"Kay honey," she smiled, showing her yellow-brown teeth. She trotted off, almost tripping over her high heels.  
Gerard went to the car and grabbed a duffel bag from the trunk. 

He walked into the motel lobby to see a confused looking Jared and an unimpressed looking Crystallin. "C'mon, Dan, let's go upstairs with Crystallin," he smirked at Jared's shocked face. Jared led them up stairs into a large but pretty much barren bedroom. The bed was large, and had plain white sheets. Gerard thanked his lucky stars.   
"Cris, lie on the bed, leave your clothes on, Dan, stand in the corner, facing us,"

Gerard pulled out a coil of rope from his bag, Crystallin didn't object as he tied her hands and legs to the corners of the bed, she was probably used to guys using her for BDSM. "Here's where the real fun begins..." He said as he reached into his bag and began rummaging for something, until he finally produced a pair of razor sharp, meat scissors. He forced the girl's mouth open and called for Jared to cone hold it open for him. Jared, scared for his life, rushed to oblige. Gerard pulled the wailing girls tongue out of her mouth and slowly snipped it off with the scissors, he grinned at the red flowed down her throat and made her gargle, he turned her hair to the side and told Jared to hold it in that position as Gerard attacked other parts of her body with the scissors. 

He went for her earlobes next, he cut them clean off, and used the bedspread to clog the bleeding. He snipped off all of her matted hair and shoved it into her bleeding mouth. He pinched parts of her hanging skin and sniped them off, leaving bleeding patches of red all over her body. She was sobbing, so Gerard cut off her eyelids. 

He reached into his 'bag of tricks and produced a knife, he began slashing at her shaking body, ignoring the trembling, sobbing boy who was forces to hold her in place.

When she finally died, he knew what he had to do.

"Jared, wash your hands then change the bed sheets, I brought spare ones, they're in the plastic bag, I'm going to dispose of Crystallin," he called as he gouged her bright green eyes from their sockets "This is where the real Crystallin is!" He laughed as he swung the eye around by the nerve that it was connected to.


	3. Silence

"The body of a young man was found in the forest around the south-east of New Jersey by a man walking his dog. The cause of death is believed to be suicide, the victim has not been identified as of yet, but the man's profile will be compared to that of those whom have recently been reported missing. We urge you to contact the police if you know of a man aged approximately 17-25 who has recently gone missing. More details at 5 PM"  
...

"Hello, I am Lydia Newton, welcome to the 5 O'clock News. The autopsy of the body of a young man found in a forrest has confirmed that it was indeed a successful suicide attempt. The police have released the following image in an attempt to identify the man,"  
Frank's eyes widened at the image that appeared on the screen. His chest felt tight and his breathing hitched. He felt hollow yet completely full of emotion. Tears began leaking from his eyes as he choked on thin air. He brought one of his shaking hands to his mouth as he grabbed the phone with the other. He dialled the on screw number and raised the phone to his ear. Some one picked up after the first ring.  
"Hello, this is the New Jersey missing person and identification hotline. How may I help you?"  
"I-I know him..."  
"Know who?"  
"The-the person they found in the woods..."  
"You can? Who do you believe it to be?"  
"J-Jared Leto...he-he's sixteen, he attends Belleview High... I-he's not dead...he can't be..."  
"What's your name, sweetie? And what was your relation with Jared?"  
"I-I'm his boyfriend...we were going to spend the summer together camping..."  
"I'm so sorry Honey, what's your name, Doll?"  
"F-Frank Iero,"  
"Ok sweetheart, the police will be at your house soon so you can help them, how old are you?"  
"Sixteen,"  
"Where are your parents, honey?"  
"They had to-to go on a business trip...why are the police coming?"  
"Just to ask you about Jared, they'll be there at 5:45, ok honey?"  
"O-okay, good bye..."  
"Be careful, Sugar, I wish you the best in your time of grief,"  
The phone fell from Frank's hand as the woman hung up. He sat down on the edge of the sofa, brushing tears away from his face with shaking hands. He adjusted the oversized Queen shirt that he was wearing, it was actually Jared's, he'd left it there the night after he and Frank had sex for the first time. Frank was fourteen at the time, Jared was fifteen, they were both nervous, and barely knew what they were doing. It was painful, but Frank loved it. Jared had been so careful and delicate with him. Now it would never happen again. 

Frank closed his eyes and didn't open them until there was a knock at the door. He stood up on trembling legs and walked to the door, when he opened it. A police man and a police woman were standing there. The woman was rather muscular, but feminine and pretty, and the man was tall and dark, he had rippling muscles and looked like he belonged in an advert for a gym rather than in the police force.  
"Hello, I'm P.C Dobromilskyj, this is P.C Forson, you're Frank Iero, correct?" The woman  
"Y-Yes, you're here about Jared?"  
"Yes, may we come in?"  
"Y-yeah, would you like a drink?" He whispered as he turned and walked to the living room.  
"Please, I'll have a black tea, no sugar,"  
"I'm fine," Forson stated, his voice was loud and rung out clearly.

Frank walked into the kitchen, and made Dobromilskyj's tea. He stired it with sharing hands. Jared didn't like normal tea much, he preferred herbal tea, he always had a strong and bitter infusion while Frank had a sweet one, his favourite was jasmine and raspberry.

He walked into the living room, holding the teacup and saucer with shaking hands. He passed it to the woman before perching on the edge of the other sofa. 

"We've brought some things for you to identify," Forson murmured as he handed a stack of photos to Frank, "do you recognise any? Of course he did. The tatoos were on Jared's arms, the necklace was a old thing he picked up at a charity shop Frank had dragged him into. He tolled the officers his thoughts. When he reached the last photo his breath caught in his throat.   
"That's a note, it was found in the body's hand, is it his writing?"  
"Y-yeah...Shannon is his brother...they were close..."  
"Do you believe that you're the Frank that he's referring too?"  
"I-I think...he's my boyfriend...we were in love..."  
"We're very sorry...do you know why he might have killed himself?"  
"N-no..."

They questioned him for an hour, probing his and Jared's relationship and asking for his address. Dobromilskyj looked at her watch, and said that it was time for them to sigh off. The bid him farewell, and left him to cry his life away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This one is gonna be short, but there is a super secret hidden message! The main title has a hiden message that will reveal the plot twists! There are two hidden words in the title, they first one to figure it out can force me to write a one shot about anything with any ship; good luck!


End file.
